


A Halloween Homage to Edgar #2 [FANART]

by Wanderer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Inspired by Poetry, the raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: More Halloween-themed POI art, in homage to Mr. E.A. Poe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked if I had any plans to portray Harold as the doomed narrator of "The Raven". Apparently, without even knowing it, I did have that plan! lol  
> So here it is. Harold as the subject of the poem, mourning his forever lost Grace, in the shadow of the Raven. 
> 
> I gave Harold slightly longer, more Victorian-styled hair here. I hope no one minds.
> 
> Comments, as ever, are much loved. : )


End file.
